Please Don't Stop the Rain
by mintgreen08
Summary: A petty fight has escalated into a full-blown argument.But a boom box and a speaker phone can help make things alright. And there's always something about boys soaked in the rain that makes it good. IchiRuki.Now playing: Please Don't Stop the Rain


**Please Don't Stop the Rain**

"_It's been 2 weeks and a half."_

Rukia watched the dark clouds that was delivering a steady downpour of rain from her apartment window. Yes, she's been counting the days since she and Ichigo had that big argument. Kinda sad really, the fact that she _has_ been counting.

"Sadder still is the fact that _you_ can scarcely remember where the argument started." she thought as she watched the rain hit her window pane.

If she remembered correctly it started with him being late, she being tired of waiting for him _and_ stressed out. After that they took out all the past wrongs that they have ever done to each other, from him leaving the toilet seat up to accusing each other of not even _trying_ to make the damn relationship work.

So yes, a little petty argument has successfully escalated into a 2 weeks and a half of silence. They could have been looking back and laughing over the stupidity of the whole thing, _if_ they just were talking to each other that is.

"I should stop debating over this with myself." Rukia thought as she once again absent-mindedly thumbed through her DVD collection.

"Oh, DVDs my constant companion in 2 weeks of doing nothing." She thought with a rueful smile as she popped in an old favorite. There's nothing like an 80's romantic film to combat the rainy day and romance blues. _Indeed._

_

* * *

_

Rukia was getting deeply absorbed into the movie (girl has to make weighty decision - should she stay with the boy or should she go to England? Ooh…the tension!) She settled back into her couch and hugged the pillow.

"Oh, here's that scene now…" she absentmindedly said as she watched the boy hold a boom box above his head. Come on, where's the girl? Will she come out and give this movie an early happy ending? What the heck is she doing there just lying on her bed?! What the-

"Oi! Rukia!" a very familiar voice said, disturbing Rukia from her movie induced stupor. Accompanying the very familiar voice was James Morrison singing away on the background.

"_Was it something that I said? Or didn't say this time.." _James Morrison sang as Rukia watched wide-eyed from her window. There was Ichigo. Standing soaked on the parking lot. Holding a boom box and a speaker phone.

"Oh no _he_ did not." Rukia muttered quietly turning from the window to see that iconic scene that Ichigo has just copied. Add in the speaker phone and rain for a bit of uniqueness.

"Oi! Kuchiki Rukia! I am standing here risking electrocution, a cold and God knows what else waiting for you to come down. So get down here!" Ichigo shouted again through the speaker phone.

So much for a romantic speech from Romeo.

Rukia rushed out of her room, to the bemused smiles of the other tenants of her building. "Oh, hell and they find this amusing." She thought as she went down the stairs. She pushed open the doors of the apartment building and ran towards Ichigo.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she demanded when she finally reached him.

"Finally decided to come down, eh?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh, please. And you haven't answered my question yet."

"Fine then. I am apologizing in a classic way. Following in the sacred tradition of those romantic movies that you have forced me to watch. I was going to try to copy Ashton Kutcher in "A Lot Like Love" but seeing the weather today, I would have been _really_ risking it. What with that electric guitar and all." Ichigo said quite non-chalantly. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo quickly followed-up with:

"I was also gonna try to sing outside your window, but since James Morrison has a better voice; I decided to use his vocal talents to good use."

Rukia once again opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but Ichigo, once again, beat her to it.

"And stop acting like you're angry. I know deep down inside you're going _"Awwwwww that's so sweet." _

That stopped her from trying to speak. God, she hated him for knowing what she's really feeling about the whole thing.

"So…" Ichigo said as he shifted his feet and tried to look away from Rukia, " I'm sorry Rukia. Will you forgive me?"

Rukia blinked once in surprise as she watched him swallow his gigantic manly pride (gigantic in her opinion) to apologize to her. She then smiled and took a step closer to Ichigo.

"Since we are being cliché…" she trailed off as she pulled him closer and kissed him. That kiss said more than absolutely _anything _she could have told him at that moment. It was her forgiveness, an apology on her part and a statement of how much she missed him during those 2 and a half weeks. And he knew that.

They had smiles on their faces as they broke the kiss. Probably too, the twenty or so people watching from their windows. But who cares? _They_ put on a good show and everything was fine between them now.

"So…" Ichigo said as he picked up the boom box and the speaker phone, "Where to?"

"We should probably go to my apartment. We might catch a cold." Rukia said as she turned to go inside.

"Do you know that that's the usual ruse used to get a person out of their clothes? It's like you're saying "I want to get in your pants,Ichigo." I think I smell make-up sex."

"Oh, shut up."

"_We can make this last forever, so please don't stop the rain"_

* * *

**Rant or rave. I leave it into your hands oh, dear readers. This is also probably the start of a song-related series I was planning. Also, if you spot grammatical errors please do tell so that I can fix it. I apologize since today is not really a good day for me and grammar.**

**Rant or rave! **


End file.
